Music In Her Life
by Everlark Fax Lover
Summary: Maximum Ride lives with her 5 best friends with her adopted mother. She's had the biggest crush on her best friend Fang for years. He never seems to notice her though. AH. AU. Summary sucks, look inside to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is going to be a songfic because I love them. Review at the bottom please! Be nice, this is my first fanfic. R&R? (By the way, Fang is a little OOC in this story. He talks more than he should, but too bad, it's my story.)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride or the plot or characters. As much as I would love for Fang to be mine, JP owns, not me. I also do not own Impossible. That is all the amazing work of Shontelle. *sad face* :'(**

**Chapter 1**

Max POV

** "**MMMMMAAAAXXXX! MAXMAXMAXMAXMAX! Get up! Angel found this really cool karaoke bar, and there's gonna be lots of people there, and you should sing cuz I heard you in the shower and you are soooooo amazing! Oooh, I should probably shower in case there are any cute guys there, I mean other than Iggy cuz he's just sooo hot, but-mfkdhatek!" Iggy put a hand over Nudge's mouth before I snapped, because that is NOT how I want to be woken up. I looked around and saw that all of my "siblings" were in my room, even Fang, who has been avoiding me for weeks. They were all adopted by my mom. She loves kids.

"What is everyone staring at? And who let you all in my room? I made sure it was locked before I went…to…" I trailed off as I saw Gazzy's smug little smile. Then I remembered that Fang had gotten him a lock-picking thing for his ninth birthday. I glared at Gazzy. "If you ever pick this lock again without my permission, I swear you will live to regret it." And when Maximum Ride says that, she means it! Gasser had a scared expression on his little face. Good. "Now everyone, please leave so I can get dressed and go check out this karaoke bar." Nudge and Angel squealed.

"Hey Max, I'm not going," Fang mumbled. "I've got a date with Lissa and she's bringing her cousin." He had a smug look on his face because he got to go on a date with TWO red-headed bimbos. **(A/N: I have nothing against red-heads, but Max does!) **Great. Not! Yeah, Fang is dating Lissa. And yeah, I'm not that happy about it. I'm actually kind of jealous. Why does he like her, he's known me our whole lives!

As I got ready for my shower, one of my favorite songs came on the radio. I knew that Nudge would make me sing, and I just found the perfect song. Maybe I could have Angel do me a little favor to get Fang to that karaoke bar after all…

**-HEY, I'M A LINE! I LOVE YOU!-**

As we walked into the bar, called The Cave,I saw a teenage girl singing. She was really good! Apparently this is an all kids karaoke bar, and parents just drop their kids off with cell phones and money. Great parenting people! Anyway, Nudge dragged me up to the DJ and made me look at the song selections. Thank goodness that the song I wanted to sing was there. I looked at Angel. "Are they coming?"

"Yup!" she chirped. "When she and her cousin came over, I told her to bring him here. Look, there they are!" She looked at Fang and his dates in the back, and waved. He looked really confused, then really, _really_ mad.

"Ok guys, that was Emily singing _Tik Tok_ by Ke$ha! Let's give her a hand!" The crowd clapped wildly for the girl, Emily. "Ok, up next we have Max, singing_ Impossible _by Shontelle." Well, here I go!

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_ _  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_

Mom told me to be careful because there is pain other that the physical kind. He left so easily, and then he came back and expected me to just forgive him. How stupid can he get?!__

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (I know)  
And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

He betrayed me when he started dating Lissa. He knows that I hate her, and now he has hurt me so much. Tears started running down my face as I locked eyes with him, letting him see the pain that he has caused me. He just had his mouth open like the idiot he is.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

__What I feel for him is impossible. I closed my eyes and let the tears flow freely instead of holding them back. I hope he can see them and understand.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did_

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

When I finished, I heard cheering and saw that everyone in the place was on their feet, except for Fang. He just sat there with a sad look on his face, as if he was feeling pain. Or maybe Lissa just dumped him. I didn't see her or her cousin, so I guess they're in the bathroom fixing their hair or something. I ran off the stage crying, and I broke down in Nudge's arms.

"Max, are you ok, you sounded amazing, I didn't know you could sing that great! I mean, I heard you in the shower and I knew you were good, but not that amazing! People were crying cuz it was so beautiful, but that stupid Lissa chick went and ruined it, saying that you were just faking it until Fang told her to shut up and take her fake self somewhere else cuz he was done with her!" Nudge kept rambling, but I was thinking, _So that's what Fang is so sad about. He dumped Lissa. I guess he's just regretting it and is gonna call her later and say sorry…_

"You're wrong Max," piped up Angel. "Fang got rid of Lissa because he loves YOU! He knew that you sang that song for him, and he was so sad when he saw you crying on stage. Only me and him noticed, everyone else was just thinking about how the song fit their own lives. Nudge, I have to go to the bathroom. Will you take me?" she suddenly asked. The girls left, leaving me to process what they had said. When I remembered that Angel said that Fang left Lissa for me, I started to cry again. I couldn't let myself fall, because it was weak and I needed to stay strong for my family. That's when I felt strong arms go around me, and I smelled Fang's cologne. He just held me while I cried, letting everything out. Neither of us spoke until…

"Max, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me," he whispered into my hair. That brought me back to earth.

"You're sorry Fang? You're _sorry?_ Do you honestly think that an apology will make this right? You left me! Then, after three months of struggling to live on your own, you crawl your sorry butt back to us. Then you date LISSA, of all people, LISSA, when you said you loved me. You have avoided me for WEEKS and now you say SORRY?! Are you SERIOUS?! Because it's gonna take a lot more that a sorry to make this right. You broke my heart and then you ignored me. I LOVED you, and you dated that idiot. She made fun of Iggy, pushed Nudge, and made Angel and Gazzy cry. She took my place. I've cried myself to sleep ever since I saw you two together after your first date, kissing on the porch." **(A.N. I know that it was Max who kissed Sam on the porch after their date, but he doesn't exist in this story, mainly because I hate him, along with Dylan. So Sam isn't in this story, but Dylan might show up later…) **I got up and ran out, leaving him sitting there alone. I didn't stop running.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review. I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews.**

**Fang: It's true, she won't.**

**Me: Listen to Fang. He's smart, and a sexy bird-kid. :D**

**Dylan: What about me?**

**Me: Get out of here Dylan! Before Fang punches you!**

**Dylan: *oof!***

**Fang: Too late, I just did. **

**Me: *sigh* Boys…anyway, please click on that cute little button down there!**

**Fang: Please do, it's lonely.**

**8-D**

**Just to clear some things up, this is all human. Angel just convinced Lissa by using the infamous Bambi eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Sorry I didn't post sooner, band camp was last week and I had NO time. I hope you keep encouraging me!**

**This starts when Max is about to sing in Fang's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, then Dylan and Maya wouldn't exist and Fang wouldn't have left Max. JP is the author, not me. **

**Chapter 2**

**FPOV:**

I can't believe that Lissa dragged me to this stupid kids bar.

"Ok, up next we have Max, singing_ Impossible _by Shontelle," the DJ said. I saw my beautiful, amazing—I mean uh…Max go up to the stage and take the microphone. When the music started, she closed her eyes and let the music take hold of her.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_ _  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

She locked her eyes on me as she sang the next verse. I could tell my mouth was hanging open, but I didn't care. She let down her guard and let me see all of the pain she was in. Tears started rolling down her face, and it hurt me to know that they were my fault.

_Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (I know)  
And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did_

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

_Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

When she finished singing, she ran off stage not caring that everyone was standing up. Except for me. I couldn't stand. I couldn't speak. But Lissa did.

"Omg, she is so pathetic. She can't sing and she was crying like a little baby up there. Nicky, let's go somewhere else," she whined.

"No. She is not pathetic. If you ever say anything bad about her again, you will live to regret it. We're over Lissa. So take your cousin and get out of my sight!" I was so angry at her that I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go find Max. When I did, I saw Angel and Nudge leaving her. I heard something about a bathroom. Then Max—my beautiful Max started to sob. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She let me. Then I spoke.

"Max, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me," I whispered into her hair.

"You're sorry Fang? You're _sorry?_ Do you honestly think that an apology will make this right? You left me! Then, after three months of struggling to live on your own, you crawl your sorry butt back to us. Then you date LISSA, of all people, LISSA, when you said you loved me. You have avoided me for WEEKS and now you say SORRY?! Are you SERIOUS?! Because it's gonna take a lot more that a sorry to make this right. You broke my heart and then you ignored me. I LOVED you, and you dated that idiot. She made fun of Iggy, pushed Nudge, and made Angel and Gazzy cry. She took my place. I've cried myself to sleep ever since I saw you two together after your first date, kissing on the porch." Then she got up and ran. I sat back down, trying to process what I had just heard. She loved me. I had hurt her. I hurt the only thing that ever mattered to me. I ran after her, vowing to myself to not stop running until I found her and told her how I really felt.

**(A.N. I was gonna stop here, but I decided to be nice! :))**

Just when I was giving up hope, I saw Max running into the forest. I knew exactly where she was going. She was going back to our old treehouse that she and I had built together. I saw her go up the ladder and heard her crying. I remembered a song that I had heard on the radio earlier. It reminded me of this situation perfectly. I grabbed the guitar that she had brought with her and started to sing.

Why: Secondhand Serenade

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you._

I broke every promise that I ever made her. How could I do that to her?

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?_

A phrasing that's a single tear,

_Is harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore._

Nothing is easy anymore because I left her feeling so alone. She said that she cried every night…__

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me...

I should've known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home.

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me...

"I'm sorry Max. I love you. Please forgive me…" I whispered. The crying that had stopped while I was singing started again. I looked up and saw Max looking out of the window.

"Fang…I..I can't. You hurt me so much when you left. I need time to think about everything. I can't forgive you…not yet." With that, she turned around and went back inside the treehouse. I walked away slowly, tears forming in my eyes.

**There ya go! :D I know Fang is OOC in this chapter, but he just realized what he did to Max and he is upset. So...yeah!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A huge shoutout to everyone who's given me support on this, I really needed it. I'm going through a really rough time right now and it's great to have some encouragement. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**Max POV**

After Fang left, I moved to sit by the electric piano I keep up here. I love batteries! This place is my escape from life when things get bad. I always have extra batteries up here so if the ones in the piano die, I can change them. I need this place. I got out my songbook with all of my favorite songs and looked for the perfect one. Then I turned on the tape recorder that I found in my closet and started playing.

_All my life, you know I haven't been very love strong_

_There's been so many fights that I fought I've never won_

_So I decided that I should just give up on trying to right your wrongs_

_And word on the street is that she did to you what you did to me_

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so sweet_

_So unfortunately, for girls like me there are more like you_

_Bending and breaking the rules and we're making exceptions too_

_But how does it feel to swim in your own tears?_

_You lied and you lied, and I died, and I died and now you know why_

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so sweet_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed_

_Bang, she shot you, karma tastes so_

_Bang, bang, bang, boy_

_You're going down_

_To the ground_

_Ooh_

I finished the song in tears. As amazing as the venting felt, I still felt empty inside. I needed to talk to Fang. He sang me that heartfelt song that should've left me feeling like he cared. But now I just feel guilty, which I shouldn't. At least he could apologize. I really need to talk to him. I wonder if he actually does love me…

-Insert Line Here-

I found Fang sitting in his room working on his laptop. "Hey, can we talk?" He looked surprised, but he put his precious computer down and patted the bed next to him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I feel like I overreacted earlier. I have my emotions under control now. I just need to know…why Lissa? Out of all the girls you could've had, why her?" I asked. I could feel a lump in the back of my throat but I swallowed it. I didn't want to ruin this talk with tears. I waited for what seemed like an eternity before he turned to face me straight on and answer.

"To be honest, it was pure selfishness. I knew how much you hate her. You've always hated the preppy kind of girls, except Nudge and Ella of course. But I knew that she would piss you off the most out of any other girl. And I wanted to show you that I didn't care what you think. While I was away, I really missed you. When I came home, you wouldn't speak to me. So I did what I knew would get your attention. Lissa is a good person really, she's just selfish. She's the opposite of you. And I thought I needed that. I regret it so much now. I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you can't…" He drifted off while I just sat there, stunned. I couldn't believe my ears or my eyes. I swore I could see a tear in his eye but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Fang, I really don't know what to say. I think I need time to process all of this. But thank you for being honest with me. If you need me, you know where to find me." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room, leaving Fang to his thoughts. Before I closed the door, I peeked back in. I watched as Fang leaned against the headboard of his bed and closed his eye as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Until now, I didn't realize just how lonely he had been feeling. And I'm determined to fix that.

**There ya go! Three chapters all loaded up for ya! Again, thanks for all of the support. My uncle Chris and my friend Emily actually went searching for my story to read it and give me support. Thanks you two, I love you so much. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter because my life gets pretty crazy this time of year. But I promise I'll try to do it soon! Don't forget to review and give me some ideas! Love you guys lots! J 3**


	4. Help!

**Hey guys! I know you're going to hate me for not putting up a chapter but I'm running out of ideas! PLEASE HELP! PM me or review me some ideas and I'll see what I can come up with! I really need your help!**


	5. HIATUS

**Sorry guys! I have a reall busy month coming up. I know I've been abandoning you and I promise to make it up by making the next chapter super awesome. Please don't hate me! I promise to update ASAP! I have a bunch of ideas, I just don't have the time to sit down and write the next chapter or two. THIS IS ****_NOT_**** A DISCONTINUATION! I ****_WILL_**** FINISH THIS STORY!**


End file.
